Konoko no nanatsu no oiwaini
Lyrics Nihongo 子守唄 「この子の稚き　ててが握る紅差し指は禍福よ」 貴方の遺愛のぼんぼり粛然と 灯点して暗夜に濡つ 私と子と交錯する雨音に心願 「散華と散り敷く涙も枯れた」 あれから幾年　貴方が残したちぃさぃ幸せ 髪締め乍ら　夜な夜なこの子の為にと 子守の唄を　口遊み　徘徊る四肢 白黒キネマの廃工場カラ流レル煙ガコノ子ヲ包ム 右手　左手　足　首　心音 咽ぶこの子を抱き締めた 助けて　助けて　助けて　助けて 狐ノ堵列ハ這イズリ回ッテ裂帛為イ為イコノ子ヲ掴ンダ 逃げて　逃げて　逃げて　逃げて 鳴咽 「嗚呼・・この子だけは・・なくさぬように」 この　耳　鼻　目　口　髪の毛一本　誰にもやらぬ 隠してしまおう　この子が七つになるまで 貴方のコイノボリが空に昇って行くまでお願い・・ 「この子に幸せの風が吹きますように」 あぁ、この子が大きくなれば貴方のかわりになるのでしょう 瞳が哀しいほど貴方に似ていた 空を泳ぐコイノボリだけは知っていた 「あ・あ・あ・あ・あ・あ・あ・あ・あ・あ・あ・あ・あ ・あ･あ・あ・あ・あ・あ・あ・あ・あ・あ・あ・あ！ この子　よく　見たら　お人形」 Romaji komoriuta "kono ko no itokewaki　tetega nigiru　benisashi yubi wa kafuku yo" anata no iai no bonbori shukuzen　to hitenshite anyani sobotsu watashi to ko to kousaku suru ame yoru ni shingan "sange to chiri shiku namida mo kareta" arekara ikitose anata ga nokoshita chiisai shiawase kamishime nagara yoru na yoru na kono ko no tameni to komori no uta wo kuchi susasmi tomotooru shishi monokuro kinema no haikoujou kara nagareru kemuri ga kono ko wo tsutsumu migite hidarite ashi kubi shin on musebu kono ko wo dakishimeta tasukete tasukete tasukete tasukete kitsune no toretsu wa hairezuri mawatte reppaku shii shii kono ko wo tsukamunda nigete nigete nigete nigete oetsu "oetsu.. kono ko dakede.. nakusanu you ni" kono mimi hana me kuchi kaminokeippon dare ni mo yaranu kakushite shimaou kono ko ga nanatsu ni naru made anata no koinobori ga sora ni nobotte ikumade onegai.. "kono ko ni shiawase no kaze ga fukimasu you ni" aa, kono ko ga ookiku nareba anata no kawari ni naru no deshou hitomi ga kanashii hodo anata ni niteitta sora wo oyogu koinobori dake wa shitteita "a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a .a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a!" kono ko yoku mitara oningyou" English Translation Song Connections/Remixes *A prequel to この子の七つのお祝いに, titled 幸せを謳う詩, can be found in pop'n music 10. *A long version of この子の七つのお祝いに can be found on Asaki's 神曲 album. *The DanceDanceRevolution series use a shorter version of この子の七つのお祝いに, cutting some seconds of the intro. Trivia *'この子の七つのお祝いに' is one of three EXTRA STAGE songs in GuitarFreaks & DrumMania MASTERPIECE GOLD, along with Dragon Blade and VITALIZE. Earning 95%-97% Perfects on the song will access MODEL DD4 on ENCORE STAGE, while earning 98% Perfects on the song will access Concertino in Blue on PREMIUM ENCORE STAGE. The available song will be playable up to the highest difficulty tier cleared on Extra Stage. *In the US and CS version of DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2, この子の七つのお祝いに has its GuitarFreaks & DrumMania video. However, unlike the song itself, the video is uncut. **The video has never been put in a arcade release of DanceDanceRevolution, though. *'この子の七つのお祝いに' was added to jubeat saucer on December 1st, 2012. It was removed on June 1st, 2013. **It was revived on September 16th, 2013. It was removed again on December 1st, 2013. **It was revived again on February 1st, 2014. *In jukebeat, この子の七つのお祝いに's title and artist were changed to BIRTHDAY and asaki respectively. *On the American iTunes page for the jubeat saucer ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK -Kaori&Kotaro-'' album, 'この子の七つのお祝いに's''' title and artist were romanized as Konokononanatsunooiwaini and Asaki respectively. *'この子の七つのお祝いに' shares the title with the 1982 movie. Music Comment Hey look, it should stop breathing early. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:The Movie Songs Category:Asaki Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE Category:GUITAR FREAKS/drummania songs Category:First Pop'n Film Festival